


The bath

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur forces Merlin to take a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble ever written. Very similar to the first one. But I was hooked ;)

Merlin couldn’t believe he heard right. “Are you sure, sire?”

“Get into the damn water, Merlin. You stink!”

He didn’t think twice, scrambled out of his clothes and sank into the still warm bath. This was so much better than having to wash up in Gaius’ workshop with cold water after along day of riding. 

Closing his eyes, he leaned back and enjoyed the smell of the essences he’d put into the tub himself and the feel of the warm water on his skin. 

When he felt a soft cloth swiping across his chest, he blinked and then stared at the man who held the cloth. 

“Sshhh, let me do that for you just this once.” Arthur whispered and Merlin leaned back again, his eyes sliding shut. 

The cloth felt wonderful against his skin, drawn along his collarbone, down his arm and up again, soft enough to almost tickle.

When it was gone, Merlin felt hot lips on his shoulder and knew this could only be a very pleasant dream.


	2. Best Dream

The lips were gone from his shoulder only to be pressed against his throat and Merlin leaned his head back and sighed. 

The cloth was swiped down his chest and he reached for his growing erection. 

“Impatient as always.” Whispered against his ear as his hand was batted away.

There was movement and limps against his and water splashing onto the floor. 

Sword-callused fingers wrapped themselves around the heated skin of his prick, ripping a moan from Merlin’s throat just as soft hot lips captured his.

Yeah, a dream, this was only a dream. But one of the best he’s ever had.


End file.
